Smoky the Panther
'''Smoky the Panther '''or just Smoky, is a fan-made character created by Heroic412229. He is the father of Grey the Panther, or Ominous, and the husband of Ashen the Panther. Along with Ashen, he is a very morally, verbally, and mostly physically abusive and neglectful person towards his only son. He is very aggressive, loud, physical, and strict as well as uncaring towards his child. Along with Ashen, he is one of the many reasons for why Ominous acts the way he is. However, he wasn't always like this. He and Ashen were once a happy and loving couple who were excited about their newborn child until they lost mostly everything they had while giving birth to him. Blinded by anger and frustration, they decided to take it out on their newborn son since he was a major part of the reason for their misery. This resulted in them being the abusive, neglectful, and uncaring parents they are to their only son. Appearance Smoky is an anthropomorphic panther like his wife and son. He has a darker shade of gray fur, medium-sized ears with tufts of with fur in them, a medium-sized black nose, a white muzzle, short, spiky hair, and bags under his eyes. He also has no white fur on his chest, only gray. He has green eyes as well. As for attire, Smoky wears white short-sleeved t-shirt under a light blue sweater vest. He also wears khaki pants, white and light blue worker gloves and white and light blue socks. He also has brown and black worker boots. Personality Before he became abusive and neglectful, he was once a proud, stern, and caring man who was just as excited for their newborn as his wife. He was very happy and pleased when he got promoted, but wasn't very fond of the place he got transferred to. He wanted to make it work for both his wife and their newborn, so he tried to accept it. When they got to Shallow Valley, he was very unsure and paranoid about how depressing and humid the area was. Still, he tried to comfort his wife to make sure she was okay, which she was. After the birth of their child and losing mostly everything and become more miserable as a result, he, along with Ashen, was so blinded by anger and frustration that he decided to take it out on his son for being a major part of the reason why they turned out this way. He became more aggressive than Ashen towards their only child and was more uncaring, loud, physical, and even more stern and strict than before. He even left him behind when they would go to work in order to make up for their lost debt. He also had a bit of a short-temper, more so than Ashen, and would spank his son for even the most pedantic of reasons. Every time Grey tried to apologize for causing their sorrow or tried to call them out for their abuse and neglect, Smoky would either ignore him, reject his apology, beat him up again, or any combination of the three. This is one of the reasons why Grey, or Ominous would turn out the way he was. History Trivia Category:Panthers Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress